Downtime Activities
Downtime Activities You can choose to spend gold during your downtime to purchase improvements/ goods. (Anything in the PHB is available for purchase.) Animals # Tokori (Giant Bird). 50 gp. # Bun (Giant Rabbit). 75 gp. # Yarokari (Giant Hermit Crab). 200 gp. # Small pet. 8 gp. Vehicles # Conestoga Wagon. 200 gp. # Rowboat. 50 gp. # Keelboat. 3,000 gp. # Sailing Ship. 10,000 gp. Hirelings # Mercenary. (500 gp per trip) Will fight alongside you. Stats equivalent to a level 4 fighter. Adventuring Gear # Purchase maps. (100 gp per region) Eliminates chance of getting lost. # Hire messenger pigeon. (5 gp) Title/ Rank # Gentleman. 500 gp and land. # Esquire. 1,000 gp and gentleman. # Knight. 10,000 gp and esquire. # Baron. 50,000 gp and knight. # Count. 500,000 gp and baron. Buildings # Purchase a home. (500 gp-ish depending on region, size) Must obtain legal rights, permits, nobility in some cases, and negotiate with seller. # Purchase a business. (1,000 gp-ish)' ' Stronghold # Buy land. (50 gp per acre). # Abbey. (50,000 gp, 400 days construction.) # Guildhall. (5,000 gp, 60 days). # Keep or Small Castle. (50,000 gp, 400 days construction.) # Noble Estate with Manor. (25,000 gp, 150 days.) # Outpost or Fort. (15,000 gp, 100 days.) # Palace or Large Castle. (500,000 gp, 1,200 days.) # Temple. (50,000 gp, 400 days.) # Tower, fortified. (15,000gp, 100 days.) # Trading Post. (5,000gp, 60 days.) Coins The most common coin is the gold piece (gp). A gold piece is worth 10 silver pieces. Each silver piece is worth 10 copper pieces (cp). In addition to copper, silver, and gold coins, there are also platinum pieces (pp), which are each worth 10 gp. The standard coin weighs about a third of an ounce (fifty to the pound). Wealth Other Than Coins Merchants commonly exchange trade goods without using currency. As a means of comparison, some trade goods are detailed below. ' ' Between Sessions You can tell us what your character has been up to. In addition, depending on how you spent your time, various things can happen to your character.' ' How did you spend your downtime? Pick any two of the following (provided you can afford it), roll to discover the outcome, and describe the scene. # Hunting/ Foraging for Food. (0 gp) Roll survival skill. On success gain 1d10+wisdom modifier rations. # Track something/ someone. (0gp) Roll Survival skill. # Getting into mischief. (0 gp) Roll on the mischief table and describe the mischief you got into.. # Making some money. (0 gp) Roll skill check (DC 10) for Leveld100gp and describe your efforts to make money. # Craft something. (PHB item cost + tools + materials) Roll applicable skill check. # Fitness Training. (50 gp) Athletics or Acrobatics 10 DC. Have Advantage on any two Str, Dex, or Con skill checks or saving throws during your adventure this session. # Studying. (50 gp) History, Performance, or Arcana 10 DC. Have advantage on any two Cha, Int, or Wis skill checks or saving throws during your adventure this session. # Looking for rumours. (15 gp) (Investigation.) Discover a rumour about a possible side quest location. # Researching monsters, factions, magic, etc. (15 gp) (Intelligence roll) Choose to uncover information or weaknesses about monsters, factions, or magic you think you will encounter in your adventure. # Transcribing a level 0 or 1 spell scroll of your class. (50 gp) (Arcana roll) Get a one time use scroll to cast a level 0 or 1 spell of your class. Does not use a spell slot. # Developing a contact with a faction. (25 gp) (Persuasion roll) Choose a faction to develop a contact with or join a guild. # Training to level up. (20 gp) Gain the benefits of your next level. # Learn a new language. (250 gp). ' '''Mischief Table (1d10). ' ' ' ' Wretched. You live in inhumane conditions. With no place to call home, you shelter wherever you can, sneaking into barns, huddling in old crates, and relying on the good graces of people better off than you. A wretched lifestyle presents abundant dangers. Violence, disease, and hunger follow you wherever you go. Other wretched people covet your armor, weapons, and adventuring gear, which represent a fortune by their standards. You are beneath the notice of most people. ' ' Squalid. You live in a leaky stable, a mud-floored hut just outside town, or a vermin-infested boarding house in the worst part of town. You have shelter from the elements, but you live in a desperate and often violent environment, in places rife with disease, hunger, and misfortune. You are beneath the notice of most people, and you have few legal protections. Most people at this lifestyle level have suffered some terrible setback. They might be disturbed, marked as exiles, or suffer from disease. ' ' Poor. A poor lifestyle means going without the comforts available in a stable community. Simple food and lodgings, threadbare clothing, and unpredictable conditions result in a sufficient, though probably unpleasant, experience. Your accommodations might be a room in a flophouse or in the common room above a tavern. You benefit from some legal protections, but you still have to contend with violence, crime, and disease. People at this lifestyle level tend to be unskilled laborers, costermongers, peddlers, thieves, mercenaries, and other disreputable types. ' ' Modest. A modest lifestyle keeps you out of the slums and ensures that you can maintain your equipment. You live in an older part o f town, renting a room in a boarding house, inn, or temple. You don't go hungry or thirsty, and your living conditions are clean, if simple. Ordinary people living modest lifestyles include soldiers with families, laborers, students, priests, hedge w izards, and the like. ' ' Comfortable. Choosing a comfortable lifestyle means that you can afford nicer clothing and can easily maintain your equipment. You live in a small cottage in a middle-class neighborhood or in a private room at a fine inn. You associate with merchants, skilled tradespeople, and military officers. ' ' Wealthy. Choosing a wealthy lifestyle means living a life of luxury, though you might not have achieved the social status associated with the old money of nobility or royalty. You live a lifestyle comparable to that of a highly successful merchant, a favored servant of the royalty, or the owner of a few small businesses. You have respectable lodgings, usually a spacious home in a good part of town or a comfortable suite at a fine inn. You likely have a small staff o f servants. ' ''' Aristocratic. You live a life of plenty and comfort. You move in circles populated by the most powerful people in the community. You have excellent lodgings, perhaps a townhouse in the nicest part of town or rooms in the finest inn. You dine at the best restaurants, retain the most skilled and fashionable tailor, and have servants attending to your every need. You receive invitations to the social gatherings of the rich and powerful, and spend evenings in the company of politicians, guild leaders, high priests, and nobility. You must also contend with the highest levels of deceit and treachery. The wealthier you are, the greater the chance you will be drawn into political intrigue as a pawn or participant.